The One sided swap
by ninjamonkey3904
Summary: After Swift-paw and the Marionette make a deal. Well you will have to see for your selve
1. Proluge

**Me: hello and welcome to-**

 **Swiftpaw fallls out of the sky.**

 **Me and Shrewpaw:Swiftpaw?**

 **Swiftpaw:*locks down this room* DO NOT LET ANY ONE OF THEM IN.**

 **Me:Ohhh.**

 **Shrewpaw:What what do you mean?**

 **Me:Whispers spoilers as Shrewpaws eye widened**

 **Shrewpaw: Ohhhhh**

 **Marionette runs in as well**

 **Me: This is a warrior/Five nights at freddys story**

 **Marionette, Shrewpaw and Swiftpaw: JUST GET ON WITH IT**

 **KKK BBBB KARATE LINE BREAK**

Proluge

Marionette was sitting in a chair with SHAbonnie and SHAfreddy right behind him as He sighed(marionette is a boy) and muttered "Late again just like always."

Then Swiftpaw appered saying as he came in "Sorry I'm late got held up."

Marionette rolled his white pupils and said "We have the package, what about you?" Swiftpaw chuckled and said "I have my side of the deal." He said as he gave SHAbonnie something unseable And Shabonnie said "He has it boss." The Marionette nodded and gave Swiftpaw something and whispered "Are you sure about this will work?"

Swiftpaw nodded and said "It will work, I choose the best." The Marionette said "WHAT ever you do the box can handle got it?!"

Swiftpaw nodded and then vanished with the box.

(Swiftpaws point of veiw)

As he looked at the list of targets he needed to forfill his task he muttered the following words

"Briarlight."

"Bonnie."

-"Feather and Golden Freddy."

"Ivypool"

"The box."

 **Spooky linebreak**

 **So guess what these word mean and we wont see what Swiftpaw is doing as next time we will cut to the SPECIAL stuff.**


	2. The withered

**Guess whos back**

 **Back again**

 **ITS ME**

 **Linebreak**

Chapter one The withered

Dovewings pov

Dovewing opened her eyes to not being in her den.

She was in a dark room with a odd looking chicken,( **Do cats know what chickens are and at that case bears)** fox, bear, and a yellow thing in the corner.

She also noticed that she was laying on 2 legs with her back against the wall of this place as she tried to get up she noticed something.

She was missing a arm.

Her immediately reaction was to stop the bleeding but she didn't see any bleeding witch was very wierd so she decided to cover it up with her paw, only to find some purple fur and a silver twoleg hand.

Her reaction to scream.

But it came out as a odd Buzz.

 **BUZZZZZZZZZZZ**

And then she covered her mouth to find no face and when she went up trying while panicking she found rabbit ears.

Then she screamed wierdly

 **RAGHHHH(FNAF 2 jumpscare)**

That woke the Chicken, the bear, the fox, and the yellow thing woke up.

 **insert a lot of screaming and counfusing from the bear, fox, chicken and Dovewing**

3rd person

Bonnie(Dovewing), Chica(Rosepetal), Freddy(Lionblaze) and Foxy(Foxleap) Were screaming like maniacs while Golden freddy(Jayfeather) was just counfused and trying to find a way out.

After several hours they finally stopped screaming the just looked at each other.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" they all(except golden) said in sync.

Bonnie said as She(Look im doing genders by the cat possesing them or aka stuck inside them) raised her arm defenceibly said "I'm Dovewing now can we get out of here."

That resulted in Foxy Screaching saying "YOUR NOT DOVEWING YOUR A WIERD LOOKING RABBIT AND IM FOXLEAP."

Freddy, Golden and Chica walked away slowly while Bonnie and Foxy were going to fight.

Freddy had just had enought of it and grabbed both there heads and said "Dovewing Foxleap stop its me Lionblaze."

Chica pushed Freddy aside and said "Move along lionblaze and Golden version of Lionblaze get over here or my name Isn't Rosepetal." making the other 3 be quiet as golden limped over there.

"What ever Rosepetal. Lionblaze, Foxleap, Dovewing stop its me Jayfeather now can we stop this madness and just be quiet."

They would have been quiet unless the door opened as a Blue Bunny and a White foxs head peaked in and the Bunny said "Um hello?"

 **LINE BREAKKK**

 **please reveiw on what you saw**


	3. The toys

**Swiftpaw:this time, instead of the withered, were doing the-**

 **Me: Swifty**

 **Swiftpaw: DONT CALL ME THAT**

 **Me: Let them find out themselves**

 **Swiftpaw: Ok**

 **WERE MARCHING ONWARD TOWARD THE LINEBREAK**

Ivypool knew something was up the moment she woke up.

She woke up and what she saw was some sort of twoleg place.

She also noticed that she was standing on two legs, She went to go on 4 legs when she saw her front paws.

They were Bright blue.

She screamed and fell backwards and when she looked up, she saw some sort of chicken and bear, and then she got up and while she was freaking out, she wanted to explore.

She went throught a door after she got up and what she saw disturbed her. it looked like a fox but it was mangled and ripped apart and it was looking at her and then she said "Umm hello?" and then the fox said "Myyyyy NAME is Bbbriarlight." and that widened Ivypools eyes and she said "umm my name is, Ivypool." then Briarlight eyes widened "IVyyypoooool, YOUR hhheeeerrre two!?" then they heard 2 screams from behind them and Ivypool saw that the Bear and Chicken had both fallen over and they were screaming. Ivypool and Briarlight walked, or crawled over to the Bear and Chicken.

 **3rd person**

Toy freddy(Bumblestripe) and Toy chica(Blossomfall) were on the ground flailing there limbs while Toy bonnie(Ivypool) and Mangle(Briarlight) watched. and then Toy bonnie said "Ok who are you two?" Toy freddy responded screaming "BUMBLESTRIPE AHHHH." and the Chicken who had calmed down said "Blossomfall, wait BUMBLESTRIPE." Mangle said "Both my siblings? Um Bumblestripe, Blossomfall, im Briarlight and the bunny is Ivypool." Toy freddy and Toy chica continued screaming while the other 2 walked away and Toy bonnie said "Lets look around." And they did, they then found a dark room and they opened it and Mangle and Toy bonnie peaked there heads in and Toy bonnie said "Um hello?

 **Its time to linebreak**

 **REVIEW**


	4. Orginals

**TODAY I WILL TRY TO MAKE 3 CHAPTERS**

 **FIVE NIGHTS AT LINEBREAKS**

"No Shrewpaw i'm not letting you go."

"Come on Swifty-"

"Its Swiftpaw."

"I'm the only cat who has interacted with you since, you know. What if they were to use me to get infrormation?"

"Ever heard of not talking?"

"Ever heard of torture to get info?"

"...Oh right."

"I'm going"

"But what group will you be with, 3 of them are already full?"

*chuckles* "All I am is a Starclan cat. you know witch group I want."

"...Ok are you sure about this."

"Swiftpaw, I was born ready."

CHANGE OF SENCE

Shrewpaw envied the cats who were asleep while doing this. All thought he did pass out when going throught the box. He never suspected it to be this painfull. When he woke up he was in a dark room and next to him was a broken green bunny, if he could remember Swiftpaw right. this animatronics, was called, Springtrap?

He looked down at himself and saw he was a golden bear. If he was correct. Swiftpaw had told him the golden bear could teloport. But insted he walked out of the saferoom. He saw The brown bear, the purple bunny, the yellow chicken, and the red fox. They wernt activated. Yet.

He was going to change that. he looked outside and it was nightime and just would watch the fireworks.

 **3rd person**

Golden freddy(Shewpaw) was walking back and forth as he waited for Freddy,(toadstep) Bonnie,(Reedwhisker) Chica,(Heathertail) and Foxy(Tigerheart) to wake up so Golden freddy could watch the fireworks. They all woke at once and screaming ruled the place until Golden freddy screamed at them "SHUT UP." and they did and all stared at Golden freddy.

Golden freddy said "OK so were in this together, so please don't try to kill me. So lets tell eachother our names, I'm Shrewpaw."

Freddy looked like he was going to scream again but said "Toadstep."

Bonnie has raised a eye in counsfusion but said "Reedwhisker."

Chica looked like she was going to kill someone but she said "Heathertail."

Foxy was looking around the place and said "Tigerheart."

Golden freddy nodded and teloported in the office and screamed "ITS ME." But facepalmed at himself because there was no one there

 **l-i-n-e-b-r-e-a-k**

 **REVIEW PLS**


	5. Phantoms

**NEW CHAPTER**

 **Swiftpaw:Wheres Shrewpaw**

 **Marionette and Me:stares at swiftpaw**

 **Swiftpaw:Oh right**

 **Just sleep just dream just sleep just linebreak**

Snowkit was confuesed. He had woken up in a scary but strange place. He wasen't a cat and he was burnt. He looked around and saw 4 things that looked like him but unconiuse. It was a burnt bear missing a leg. A burnt Chicken missing a hand. A burnt fox that was mangled. And another burnt fox that was missing a lot of skin. He picked up the mangled fox head and the burnt chickens only hand and stared at them until they started to twitch. Then he backed away from the twitching things

 **3RD PERSON**

Phantom bb(Snowkit) stared at the burnt animatronics as Phantom mangle(Mosskit) Phantom chica(Hollyleaf) Phantom freddy(Firestar) and Phantom foxy(ravenpaw) were shaking when the woke up they all looked around and Phantom chica and Phantom Foxy were angry "Swiftpaw,,, Where is he, he did this." while Phantom mangle and Phantom bb hid behind Phantom freddy

Phantom freddy said to the others "Listen can we at least tell eachother our names, I'm Firestar."

Phantom BB looked at Phantom freddy with hope and said "S-S-Snowkit."

Phantom mangle was looking at her body and half said "Mossskittt."

Phantom chica was glaring and said "Hollyleaf, and Swiftpaw is going down."

Phantom Foxy stared at Phantom chica and said "Hollyleaf I aggre, Swiftpaw needs to go down, also my name is Ravenpaw before you ask."

Then a deep voice said from nowhere "So this is the team they sent. sorry for not introducing myself, im the phantom puppet.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK MY LINEBREAK**

 **Review follow and favorite**


	6. Nightmares

**3RD CHAPTA**

 **Swiftpaw: JUST GET ON WITH IT**

 **Me: MISFITS**

 **Marionette and Swiftpaw: What?**

 **Cause im the linebreak guy**

"Swiftpaw, these 2 arn't good cats, they shoudn't be involved.

"Trust me Marionette. Like you always do. Cause everyone deserves a second chance."

-l-i-n-e-b-r-e-a-k-l-i-n-e-b-r-e-a-k

Icecloud Didn't like the situation she was in.

She was not in her den, or at thunderclan and all. and she was a Golden bear with a set of teeth on her gut.

Around her were a pure purple bunny, A yellow chicken with sharp teeth. A brown bear with 3 mini brown bears on him. And a red fox with a sharp thing on one of its hands.

She thought she should scream but she decided against it. After all it would be what her brother Foxleap would do. And she was the smarter one of the two.

Then the 4 bodys started twitching. Icecloud calmy looked at the bodys and waited them to wake up.

 **3RD PERSONO**

Nightmare fredbear(Icecloud) waited for Nightmare bonnie(Breezepelt), Nightmare chica(Dawnpelt), Nightmare freddy(Rippletail) and Nightmare Foxy(Molepaw) to wake up. When they did, Just basiclly do a redo of the screaming of the last 4 chapters minus Nightmare Fredbear.

Nightmare Fredbear said to the others "Can you please be quiet. So we can tell eachother our names?"

When they did Nightmare fredbear introduced herself first "Icecloud."

Nightmare bonnie backed away from the others "Breezepelt."

Nightmare chica rolled her eyes at Nightmare bonnie and said "Dawnpelt."

Nightmare freddy was looking at his body and said "Rippletail."

Nightmare foxy was scratching at the wall with his hook and said "Molepaw."

Then a dark voice who sounded like there worst nightmare said "Well Well Well What do we have here.

 **FIVE, NIGHTS, FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDYS NOW ITS THE FINALE AND YOU WERNT LINEBREAK**

 **Swiftpaw:Follow**

 **Marionette:Favorite**

 **Me: AND REVIEW**


End file.
